


Taking a Break

by EerieBarbarian



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Not Canon Compliant, Romance, Slow Dancing, Tea, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:28:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 662
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23222512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EerieBarbarian/pseuds/EerieBarbarian
Summary: Hermione is getting frustrated with her work. Blaise insists that she take a little break to relax.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Blaise Zabini
Comments: 6
Kudos: 12





	Taking a Break

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing a writing challenge for The Daily Prophet group on Facebook and we have to write a minimum of 500 words for the daily prompt. I'm challenging myself to complete it everyday. Well, today was a struggle. I sat in front of my laptop for over an hour, deleting every single thing that I wrote because it just wasn't working for me. I took a little break and poured the frustration into this little story. It started out as one thing and flowed into something else. Is it my best work, probably not. But I like it and I hope you enjoy it as well. 
> 
> This is not related to my other Hermione/Blaise fic 'It Took Her by Surprise'. 
> 
> And last, but not least. I do not own these characters. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I merely created the situation.

Hermione stared at the screen of the magically warded laptop. She had so much work to do. “Ugh,” she moaned as she shoved her hands into her wild curls. “I should be writing.” She tried. She truly did. But the words just wouldn’t come. She deleted everything that had been before her. “This is such rubbish,” she muttered as she jammed her finger into the Backspace key.   
She had been working on this book for months now. Trying to collect her thoughts and feelings about the war. But now she just couldn’t do it. She was unable to think of the first word. No thoughts would come through as she stared at the screen. The only emotion available to her in this moment was sheer and utter frustration.   
She sighed heavily and let her head drop onto the keyboard. “Why am I like this?” she moaned, her voice sounding muffled and forlorn.   
“Because you’re stressed out and overworking yourself,” a smooth, deep voice rumbled from behind her. Strong hands gripped her shoulders, massaging the stiffness away. “Come on,” Blaise said firmly. “It’s time for a break.”  
“I don’t have time for a break,” she whined as she let herself be pulled from her chair. She was going with him, but she was being difficult about it. Walking slowly and dragging her feet.  
He pulled her outside, into the garden behind their home. The moon shone brightly overhead. Fairy lights twinkled at them from the trees while bluebell flames were suspended in jars around the garden. Hermione couldn’t contain her smile as she saw a teapot and cups sitting on the little table where they occasionally had coffee in the mornings.   
“You did this for me,” she beamed up at Blaise. He was so thoughtful sometimes and she occasionally wondered how she had gotten so lucky.   
“You were getting that little wrinkle in your forehead so I knew that I had to intervene immediately,” he chuckled softly.   
He took her hand and led her over to the little table. She sat quietly while he poured her tea. She could hear crickets chirping and the wind rustling through the trees. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes, relaxing as she listened to the sounds of the night. When she opened her eyes, Blaise was staring at her. “What?” she asked, feeling a little self conscious.  
When he smiled at her, it took her breath as it always seemed to. “You look so beautiful like this,” he stated simply as he sipped his tea.  
She huffed out a humourless laugh, “In this simple dress with my hair a right mess. Forgive me if I have trouble believing you.” She knew that she was beautiful when she tried, but this was not one of those moments.   
He shook his head. “Your dress is lovely and your hair is natural and untamed just like your spirit.” He held her gaze for a moment. “Do you know why I think you're beautiful?” When she shook her head no, he sighed. “You were so relaxed and just free. You get so lost in your thoughts sometimes or in your books. But sometimes you just let it all go and you look so serene and beautiful in those moments. I feel lucky to get to see that side of you.”   
Blaise stood abruptly. He held his hand out as if daring her to take it. She placed her hand in his and he pulled her to her feet and drew her close to his body. “The moon should feel lucky to touch your skin so delicately,” he whispered as he pulled her close. She blushed as his lips caught hers in a brief kiss. She leaned into him as he started to sway lightly, leading her in a dance to music that only he could hear. As he dipped her low and pulled her back into his chest, she found that she could hear the music, as well.


End file.
